


The Council's Place (might change)

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel, Gen, Horses, M/M, Multi, People, Werewolves, established relationships - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A story about citizens of two or more towns of a kingdom or island or very small country somewhere. A lot of them are married or engaged, some are just dating, and some are just meeting for the first time.





	The Council's Place (might change)

Zajie Louis Alma, or Zaj or Jie if one would rather, hummed and woke up that day ready for an adventure. The eighteen year old bisexual male still lived with his family, of course. He was still going to school, but it was his last year, and it was spring, so soon the school year would end. The brown eyed and black haired one, hair covering one eye, decided to go to the beach. His dogs Chrome, Sedge, and Relay barked and wagged their tails. Chrome is a handsome silver and white husky male, Sedge is his black and tan Shepherd mate, and Relay is their other mate. Relay is an unknown mix with red and brown fur. They ate food first, of course, then rushed off to the beach, as it was a warm weekend. Thankfully, it wasn't raining that day, which boded well for the four of them. Zajie smiled when he and the three male dogs finally made it to the beach, and they just looked around a moment.

Meanwhile, below the surface appeared to be a civilization of merfolk and sirens. One such siren was omni, a twenty year old named Juno, whom had brown hair with lighter ends and blue eyes in both forms. Actually, they were half human, but you couldn't really tell unless their mom was around. Their mom is a lovely brown haired and blue eyed human, their dad a brown and lighter haired and blue eyed siren. Anyhow, they had a lovely Koi tail as a siren. The female form, which is bi, has long hair, and the homosexual male form has slightly shorter hair. The male hair is just below the shoulders. The green and blue (and shades of those) liking, book and boat and water lily liking one hummed. Their pet turtle was with them, and they had to leave her or put her in a bucket when leaving the ocean. Ah yes, they also have the hypnosis song, as well as minor water magic.

The tub, pool, kid, and moon liking one, whom likes to hum and sing, swam to the surface then. He was in male form, and now he felt tired, which meant he was also cuddly. Swimming made him tired, as much as he loved it and the water, and the sea life. The dancing-and-fun loving one panted and pulled himself along, the tail vanishing and turning to legs. That's when Zajie noticed the short statured one he thought was fully human. He gasped and ran over, grabbing the shy and nervous one without thinking. The bit withdrawn, easy to upset one made a small sound and cuddled close to him. That night, after having been well rested, he sang to Zajie, probably part of the reason Zajie began to fall in love. They fell more and more in love over the coming weeks. They weren't gettin engaged or married any time soon, obviously, and it took weeks for them to even fall in love.

It wasn't a stupidly fast love, which was good.

Meanwhile, the Council, basically the government and protection unit or the two or more towns of this kingdom or tiny country or whatever, were doing their jobs as usual. One town, the one that didn't seem to get attacked as much, had a horse unit, and another town had a dragon unit; the horse unit had fourteen or more horses, and the dragon unit had many dragons. Sketch and Dusty both belonged to one couple, their one human being Shelby. Shelby had a wife in the unit too, Oakley, a pretty black haired lady, the other owner. They had a young black haired son named Shiloh, whom seemed to like Kiri, a cute blonde, a lot. Memphis, ash blonde, and Phoenix, red haired, were the fathers of Kiri. Mem and Phoe were, of course, in the unit as well, and had their own horses of course. Speaking of horses, Nemesis and Nightshade belong to the guys. 

Serenity, another lady, is in the unit with her big black horse, appropriately named Death. Her brother Diamedes and his fiancé are also in the unit, with horses Slayer and Ravager. Slayer is a handsome bay, while Ravager is a beautiful palomino male that everyone seems to love. Ansel, his sister Greta, and their significant others Jethro and Isabella are part of it too. Ansel is a handsome ash blonde, Greta is blonde, Jethro is raven, and Isabella is brunette. Wind Whisper is white (grayed out, in other words), and belongs to Ansel. Ghost Whisper is a lovely silver bay mare, and belongs to Greta of course. Unseen Threat is black and beautiful, Jethro's own sweet boy, and Isa has Soft Spoken. Soft Spoken is also black, but instead of all black she has white stockings and a white blaze on her face that classify her as a paint. They all live in one house, and so they co own Cougar, the Abyssinian kitten.

Haku and Sora are in the unit as well, married and with a young son called Kurota, all Asians. Lightning is Sora's palomino, and Strike is Haku's black Medicine Hat Tovero paint; they were all doing some training.

The dragon unit, in the other town, got their dragons from a couple places, one belonging to Asa. She's a farmer and dragon breeder/raised, so of course they get their dragons from her/him. Asa has their own three personal dragons: Quo, Huo, and Shuo. The Chinese one also has been dating one of the riders, Jessabella, for awhile now. Don't worry, there's no conflict of interest or danger of distraction from their relationship. The twenty five or twenty six year old female is perfectly capable of focusing. Her dragon, Electra, seems to like Huo a lot, which bodes well for future egg clutches and babies potentially. Anyone would be lucky to have a baby of Electra's, as she's a great dragon. Quo and Shuo are the fathers of Huo, though technically Shuo is actually omni or a hermaphrodite, having all parts. Anyhow, Jessa is over there now, looking at the new babies with the leader.

Islan is the leader, a twenty four year old male that has the dragon named Castille, a black wolf dragon. Meaning he doesn't have wings, but he can in fact still be up in the air, floating or hovering or whatever. Anyhow, the golden brown haired man seemed pleased with the newborns. They obviously weren't ready for anyone to take them, but he could tell they had potential. Meanwhile, the Greek boys Ereos and Tasytia were practicing. They were a couples, as were their dragons Veruos and Moerios, who are also males. Ashynth and her wife Lerath were also doing practice of some sort, since no one was attacking. Aldreith and Lirini, their female dragons, seemed more intent on biting and pawing at each other. Verlith, his dragon Virdith, his boyfriend Kimaleith, and the dragon Emerald were also with Jessa and Is. They were actually dating Is too, but no one knew that. 

Meanwhile, Reyath and Viridian were just flying around, with Rey's fiancé Nodeco and his dragon Myth. Virginian and Myth are, of course, mates, and the green male and gray male are quite happy. 

Elsewhere in one of these towns

Cruise Al Vera, a two hundred year old gay male that looked twenty, hummed and watched someone. The fallen angel was watching his new object of interest, another male. He was wearing his typical creamy clothing article, with a robe over it and a cloak of some sort. Ashen wings were hidden by the robe and cloak, but they were there. His innocent gray eyes watched, as he shook out long light reddish brown hair. He hummed a happy when the ghost Kelpie Hippocampus turned towards him, and the equine snorted. The gay male, Veruka Lee Hippocampi, eyed the fallen angel, then shook out his mane. Both forms were the same color, but of course the ghost Kelpie was ghostly. The Hippocampus also had midnight blue gills, which the Kelpie obviously did not have. His dad was a black ghost Kelpie, James, and his birth mom was a palomino Kelpie, Wynona.

She had a new colt, Mana, and James had his own new mate (well, not new any longer) named Severus. Severus was also a ghost equine, and James always seemed so happy with him. Anyway, Veruka was in the buckskin Kelpie form, the white star upon his forehead. Elsewhere, a bisexual female werewolf named Jennie was running around. The golden brown furred (and haired) and blue eyed female panted and came to a stop. She turned her eyes to where Alvera Riveras, a twenty two year old female spirit, was. The spirit girl had died Decembbbbber 8, freezing and drowning in a lake or river...Anyhow, the long gray dress wearing ghost looked down at the wolf through hazel eyes. Her long chocolate hair fell behind her, blonde highlights standing out within it. She smiled and waved at the she wolf, then floated down to talk and hang out with the werewolf girl.

What a great time they had.

End


End file.
